The Emptiness
by lucid-dreamerxo
Summary: 30 Themes Challenge. WalterxEileen.  Rated K  - M. Love can come even to those who don't search for it. Even in a horrific world, two unlikely people manage to fall in love.
1. The Bloody Knife

30 Themes Challenge. I'm doing this challenge to the tune of EileenxWalter. Reviews would be adored.

Theme #1. A Bloody Knife. (Due to this theme... yes. There is blood ahead.)

As cold steel pressed against Eileen Galvin's neck, she felt her body shake with pure terror. Looking back at her were the cold-blooded eyes of a killer. She'd seen kindness in his eyes when she'd invited him in… yet now they bore nothing but a cold indifference. Her body didn't dare to move an inch as he smiled down at her, pressing the bloody knife a little more insistently against her throat. "Miss. Galvin." Despite the situation, Eileen found herself admiring her assailant's voice. It was smooth and confident, soft yet masculine.

As he sliced into her neck, all thoughts of him were replaced with thoughts of her life. There were so many things she hadn't gotten to do. She was only 23. She hadn't married, hadn't even lost her virginity. She'd never been with a man, never received the career she desired. Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as the blond haired man pressed her against the wall of her apartment. "Please! Stop!" It was hard to scream, seeing as he'd sliced into her throat. He only chuckled at her struggle and then placed his hand tightly around her bleeding neck.

The killer tossed his knife to her floor and raised his fist above her head. Eileen closed her eyes tightly in fear, expecting the first blow to hit her and crush her temple. When nothing happened, she gasped weakly and opened her eyes. When she looked back into the eyes of the man, he had frozen in his pose. Fear and desperation were reflected in his hazel eyes. "Eileen?" His voice held no more animosity, only confusion. The young woman stayed quiet until she was sure he was 'better'. As she opened her mouth to speak, her response was cut short by his hands over her mouth. "Please… don't scream. I'll stop."

Tears gathered in the man's eyes as he released her mouth, yet kept his body pressed against her. Fear had crippled Eileen and prevented her from moving. With a shaky sigh, Walter leaned his head against the wall next to his victim's neck. One of his hands was pressed to the wall on the other side of her body. A shaky hand of Walter's rose to the bleeding scar on Eileen's throat, and pressed gently against it to stop the bleeding. "…I'm sorry." Pity was the first feeling in Eileen Galvin's heart. She could hear his apology was honest… but she had no idea what had caused this drastic change of emotion. Exhausted with adrenaline, the brunette let her forehead rest against the taller man's shoulder.

She felt tears on her exposed shoulder and felt the Conjurer step away from her. He bent to the floor and retrieved his knife. Not knowing when he'd revert to his killing self next, Eileen slowly side-stepped towards her apartment door. Perhaps she could escape with her life… if she was careful. Yet the killer noticed her movements and reached for her wrist, capturing her and pulling her back. Apparently, Walter's sane self was short-lived: For now in his eyes was that murderous intent. "Mother keeps telling me I should kill you." A powerful punch to her left arm made her cry out. "Just how exactly can I ignore an order?" A crazed smile touched the man's lips. The next thing she knew, Walter threw her against the hardwood flooring.

Insane laughter left his lips as he looked down at her. Mercy was far from her grasp. She braced herself for the blows to follow as Walter began his assault. Punch after punch, laughter followed each blow. Eileen was beyond tears, willing herself to sleep and forget all that was occurring. Just when she was going to give up, she saw a little boy standing no more than 10 feet from herself and Walter. He had tears in his eyes, one small fist in his mouth as he watched the abuse. Eileen willed herself to stay awake to gaze back at the little boy. "Mommy…" The little boy whimpered, reaching his free hand out towards Eileen. Walter seemed to not notice the little kid and focused a strong kick to the woman's ankle.

This little boy was looking for his mommy? Eileen smiled at the child through her tears and pain. "You… want… your Mommy?" Speech was getting harder and harder to muster with each strike, yet she managed to ignore the abuse to comfort the little boy. The poor child nodded, looking briefly at Walter hitting her. The boy flinched and fell to his butt on her floor, scooting back against the wall behind him. A painful gasp tore from the Mother Reborn's throat as Walter's fist connected with her abdomen. As soon as the painful blows ended, she turned back to the man in the coat. He was looking down at her, fear and pity in his eyes again as tears fell from them With that, he whispered something unintelligible and escaped out of her bedroom window.

It was another few minutes until Eileen heard her front door open again. She ignored it and looked on at the little boy who was now standing right in front of her bloody and beaten form. The pain was crippling, but she managed a smile up at the little boy. "Little boy… did you find your Mommy?" She asked weakly, not noticing Henry Townshend now standing in her apartment, watching her and the little boy. The boy said nothing, simply looked down at her. Tears were now absent from his hazel eyes. She heard the boy's voice in her head saying: "Walter said he was sorry. He doesn't mean to hurt you." Eileen's eyes widened at the voice in her head and she looked at the child with a look of clarity.

The man in the jacket… his name is Walter then. As she looked on into the little boy's eyes she realized she'd looked into those eyes just moments ago. This was… Walter Sullivan. As a child? He didn't want to hurt her? Before she could open her mouth to say anything, Eileen Galvin's body gave way to the onslaught of pain as darkness overtook her vision. Henry Townshend stepped in further, looking down on Eileen, mumbling her name. He then noticed the little boy and made a move to step towards him. When the little boy said nothing, Henry glanced questioningly at him. "Hey, you. What are you doing here?" Henry never received an answer as the little boy disappeared before his sight. And just as Eileen had before him, Henry felt the darkness captivate him as well.

(Next Theme: In An Elevator. Expect Mature Content. ;)


	2. In An Elevator

30 Themes Challenge. I'm doing this challenge to the tune of EileenxWalter. Reviews would be adored.

Theme #2. In An Elevator. (There is no mature content. I've changed the idea, due to later chapters. Sorry smut lovers.)

Eileen didn't like it when Henry left her behind. She knew it was for her own good and that she wouldn't be in harm's way, but standing next to Richard Braintree's impaled ghost wasn't her idea of fun. He was wailing and moving erratically, and it was off-putting to say the least. Growing impatient and a little uneasy, Eileen navigated herself to the elevator next to Braintree's pinned form. Once inside, she let out a sigh of relief. "At least nothing is wrong with this elevator." She commented aloud, sighing. She took a seat on the cold, steel floor. Suddenly, her whole body began to ache. Her wounds weren't healing as well as she'd have liked. While grabbing at her sling encasing her left arm, she didn't notice the jerking of the elevator.

It wasn't until the elevator started moving down that Eileen noticed the movement and gasped. "Wait! I didn't press anything!" She shouted needlessly, jumping to her feet in surprise. She held tightly onto her nightstick and prepared for the elevator to open on its own and display some kind of monster ready to kill her. When the door did open, no one was there. The brunette sighed in relief and lessened her vice grip of a hold on her weapon. The Mother Reborn's relief was short lived however as she heard faint, slow footsteps. They were heading in her direction. She gasped quietly, and hid by the edge of the elevator, blocking her from obvious view. The 23 year old clutched her weapon tightly once again.

As soon as she heard the footsteps step into the elevator, she held her breath and reached out to strike, full force, at whatever had walked in. Lucky her, it was a Gum-Head. The thing screeched, much like an ape, and reached to strike her. With a shrill cry, Eileen proceeded to beat the shit out of the creature, repeatedly whacking it with her nightstick. It took about 10 hits for the thing to get crazed and push her out of the elevator. Knocked on her butt, Eileen tried scooting away from the approaching demon, holding her weapon out in front of her in a pathetic display of defense. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow from the monster to connect with her face.

And when it didn't, Eileen Galvin opened her eyes to see Walter Sullivan, serial killer extraordinaire, wielding a pistol. He aimed the gun expertly at the head of the monster, took one lethal shot and killed the creature. Eileen got to her feet and began backing towards the elevator, eyes fixed upon Walter the whole time. He looked on at her, face oddly impassive. He wasn't laughing crazily, and he wasn't aiming the gun towards her head. Fear still gripped the woman as she backed into the elevator and attempted to press the button as fast as she could: hoping the door would close and she would escape intact.

Much to her demise, the elevator didn't close, nor did it make any attempt to move. And it was then that Eileen's heart started pounding in her chest. 'This is it… my life is over. He's going to kill me.' Wielding her nightstick again, Eileen backed up against the wall as Walter began walking towards her. He was silent, not aiming his gun at her. Not yet, anyway. When Eileen raised her weapon to strike him, the killer also raised his weapon and pointed it at her throat. She froze, as did he. "All I want… is to talk to you, Miss Galvin." Both people kept their weapons aimed as Walter spoke calmly. "Please put the weapon down." Who was he to order her around? Eileen's brows furrowed as she watched him carefully, eyes unknowingly glaring. "And how should I know you won't just kill me as soon as I put my weapon down?" Her voice was hard, sarcastic.

Walter offered a gentle smile, pistol still aimed at her throat. "You don't." He was matter of fact, yet something compelled Eileen to put her weapon down anyway. As soon as her nightstick dropped to the floor, Walter's pistol was placed into his pocket. He pressed a button without looking at it, and the door closed. The elevator twitched to life and began its ascent upward. As the elevator shook suddenly, Eileen allowed herself to fall to her knees and breathe heavily. Her life was over… she knew it. The 20th Sacrament… Just what did Walter plan on talking to her about anyway? "So, Miss Galvin," The brunette looked up upon hearing her name. Sullivan himself had sat down as well, folding his legs underneath him. He turned to look at her with a smile.

Eileen remained wary, watching Walter. A silence captivated them for a short moment, before the ghost of a man began to speak. "You've grown... into quite the young woman, Miss. Galvin." She arched a delicate brow at his statement. When the woman before him didn't respond, he continued to speak. "You gave me... this doll." That was when Eileen's heart nearly stopped in her chest as Walter removed a shabby looking doll from his pocket, and placed it on the floor between them. She gasped, reaching out to pick the doll up. "Y-You..." Eileen's eyes drifted over to Walter's. He smiled, meeting her eyes and scooting closer to her. He stopped when their shoulders touched and they were both looking down at the doll together. "That's right. I was that man you met that night." And she remembered, that was the crazy thing.

Eileen remembered the beautiful, yet homeless young man she'd run into that fateful night sixteen years ago. She had seen how cold he was, and offered him her grandmother's doll to sleep with and keep him warm. Heart still pounding, Eileen glanced at Walter and then back at the doll. She knew his face had seemed familiar. "I... I remember you." Her voice was quiet, and a little hesitant. She was surprised she hadn't recognized him. Then she picked the doll up and handed it back to the killer. "She's your's, Walter." She smiled gently at him, still holding the doll out to him. When he didn't do anything, she continued. "This doll was given to me by my grandmother before she died... it means a lot to me. And now I know it meant a lot to you too." Eileen stroked the doll's hair fondly, then looked back at Walter who seemed speechless. "So I want you to have it."

With conviction, Eileen placed the doll back in Walter's hand. She then took his other hand and folded it over the doll, still smiling warmly at him. Walter hesitantly smiled back. And not the crazy, sadistic smile he usually possessed, but a truly calm and gentle one. He'd always loved Eileen's selfless and kind nature. Seeing as her hand was still over his, he placed his atop hers. For a moment, Eileen remembered who she was sharing this moment with. The crazed killer, Walter Sullivan. He'd killed 19 people... and she was next. But maybe... all that didn't matter. Perhaps they could converse like two normal people. Or perhaps she had simply lost her mind at this point. The young woman figured that was the case when she accepted Walter's gentle kiss on her cheek. He was close to her, leaning a little bit against her, his hands still resting gently atop hers. His pointer finger had gently begun stroking the back of her hand. The light touch felt deliciously good. Who knew a murderer could be so gentle?

Another kiss against her temple made her close her eyes peacefully. Walter carefully placed the doll in his pocket, removing his hands from hers. For a second, Eileen Galvin thought she'd made a mistake: trusting a killer to kiss her and be gentle with her. She must've forgotten who he was. But then she watched as he stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it willingly and he helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry, Miss. Galvin." His voice was hinted with regret. Her heart stopped. He kept her hand in his as he led her to the exit of the elevator. "Our time has been cut short. Henry is heading back for you." Eileen thought fleetingly of telling Walter to take her with him, that they could ignore Henry. But such a thought was short-lived as he kissed the back of her hand and stepped out of the elevator. Some odd reflex left her reaching her hand out for him.

The blond haired man stopped and faced her, a slight grin touching his lips. "It was nice... talking to you." Eileen commented lamely. Before she could say anything more or reach out to him again, Walter reached an arm into the elevator, pressed a button and quickly removed his arm. He smiled at her once more, waved and said: "See you later, Miss. Galvin." With that last fleeting look they shared, the elevator door closed and began moving down. Once reaching the middle platform, Eileen restrained a gasp when the door opened and Henry Townshend stood before her. He looked on at her in concern and stepped into the elevator. "Eileen. Are you all right?" He reached a hand out and touched her shoulder. For some reason, Henry's touch revolted her, whereas it used to be comforting and exciting for her. She shrugged him off and nodded. "Let's get going." She smiled, picking her nightstick back up as they headed towards their next destination.

The only thought on her mind was Walter Sullivan... and when she was going to see him next.

(Next Theme: Protection. Expect Major Fluff and Slight Violence. ;)


	3. Cemetery

30 Themes Challenge. I'm doing this challenge to the tune of EileenxWalter. Reviews would be adored.

Theme #3. Cemetery. (I messed up on the theme last chapter. Sorry. Haha. Well, this goes out to Gunz Ablaze, my awesome and only reviewer. :)

Henry had left his partner behind again, only instead of standing outside the burned down Wish House; she was left standing in the cemetery. It was a distance away from Wish House, but at least there were no demons that dared to traverse here. Eileen knelt down before a grave engraved with the words: "Christina Sullivan, Beloved Wife and Mother." The brunette allowed her fingers to skim across the letters of the deceased woman's last name as she whispered the name into the air. Walter Sullivan… was there a connection between himself and Christina? Eileen then traced the words Wife and Mother and leaned against the gravestone. For some reason, she felt herself welling up with a lingering sadness. Her heart began to ache and tears gathered in her eyes. When she allowed the tears to fall, she broke down.

A gasp ripped from her throat as a headache hit her and a sudden collage of memories played over in her mind. A wife and husband, a child born, a child abandoned, loneliness, abuse and misunderstanding. Walter Sullivan… his parents had left him behind. They didn't… they didn't want him. He'd endured abuse from the tenants of her apartment, he'd been right here in Wish House. More tears left Eileen as flashbacks and whispering voices continued in her mind. Feeling like she was losing her mind, Eileen began bashing her head against the gravestone before her. 'Mommy.' 'Help me, Mommy.' 'Don't! Please don't! I haven't done anything wrong!' 'What did I do to deserve this?' She could hear a mixture of Walter's voice and other's. She could see him being beaten to a bloody pulp, could see him cry and scream in agony. The screaming escalated until she screamed aloud as well, thrashing her head as hard as she could against the gravestone.

Hands on her shoulders weren't felt at this point. She was too busy being subjected to the killer's memories to notice his hands. She didn't even notice her head was bleeding and that she'd given herself a possible concussion. "Come back to me, Eileen. It's okay." She heard a calm, soft voice behind her. The voice was masculine, but not Henry's. Tears and screams left her again as she stopped smashing her head against the stone and fell back onto the strong body behind her. Eileen felt warm, strong arms encasing her in an embrace, slightly rocking her back and forth. "Shhh, Miss. Galvin, Shhh. It's okay…" Strong, big hands gently wiped the tears from her eyes as the memories playing in her head continued. The memories and flashbacks lessened, but the pounding headache she now had was painful beyond belief. She raised a hand to her forehead and felt hot blood gushing.

With a weak moan, Eileen glanced at the man behind her. As suspected, it wasn't Henry. It was Walter Sullivan. His eyes were closed; his hands were now rubbing her shoulders in a consoling manner. Oddly enough, seeing the hazel eyed man only made Eileen less frightened. It was as though seeing all the terrible ordeals he had put up with made the killer seem more human. As comforting as his touches were, tears kept falling from her eyes. She was still hearing Walter's voice in her head, could still see the memories, but they were slowly fading. Feeling as though she needed to say something to the man, she looked over her shoulder at him once more. "God, Walter, I'm so sorry." Her immense emotion and sorrow made her voice a little choked, but she kept going. "I-I I can't even believe you put up with what you did. It's all so horrible… so-so horrible. Oh God!" Another painful memory flashed in her mind's eye as she cried out in agony.

Instead of rubbing her shoulders, Sullivan had moved to running his fingers through her hair, keeping his left arm around her torso. "STOP IT! HE'S JUST A LITTLE BOY!" The insanity was catching up with the woman again as she shrieked. As if remembering Walter was with her, she wretched in his grasp, moving away from him and leaning her back against the gravestone behind her. Now facing him, Eileen Galvin looked the handsome man in the eye. "Walter… please make it STOP!" Her small hands clutched at her temples, another shriek leaving her weak voice. Walter's eyes mirrored empathy, he knew how much those memories hurt… and that's why it was vital for Eileen to experience them. "The loneliness… it hurts! God it HURTS!" More screaming and trashing began. Suddenly the memories came to a screeching halt and so did the voices. Panting left Eileen as she sobbed once more. She moved willingly toward Walter and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning her head against his shoulder as tears slowly left her eyes. "I'm so sorry…" The young woman whispered; voice hoarse from the constant screaming.

Walter hugged Eileen back, sighing out loud. "No… I'm sorry, Miss. Galvin. I shouldn't have gotten you involved in this mess." There was a lingering pause before he whispered into her ear. "You're too special for me to lose." Surprise didn't take hold of her. She'd felt all of his emotions in all of his memories. She knew how he felt about her, how special he thought she was. She'd seen herself giving him her doll, seen him smile and then cry uncontrollably. Since Eileen had given him the doll, he'd loved her. She wasn't aware love could happen so easily, but in his lonely world the idea seemed plausible. She was the only one who showed him any positive regard. Moving on her own, Eileen leaned up and pressed a gentle closed mouth kiss against the blond haired man's lips. She placed another, and then another, until he finally responded eagerly.

A moan left Walter's lips as their tongues met and gently stroked each other. Her taste was intoxicating, and he allowed himself to feel the bare skin of her arms. Eileen pulled away, but remained close to his lips as they looked each other in the eye. "You love me…" Her voice was a whisper, accidentally brushing her lips against his again. Wordlessly, the serial killer nodded, eyes shimmering with unspoken emotion. Her heart pounded in her chest. Perhaps it was her lost brain cells, or perhaps she too was lonely, but Eileen leaned in for another passionate kiss. Walter pressed the young woman against the gravestone, insistently pressing his body against hers, caressing her lips in a loving kiss. Eileen moaned into the kiss, threading her fingers into his hair and pressing her body against his with an arch of her back. Things were quickly growing heated when Walter's reached between their bodies to run his hands up and down Eileen's sides. A pleasured moan left the beautiful woman's lips.

Then, both froze at the sounds of a gate screeching open. Walter cursed under his breath. Eileen found herself hoping it wasn't Henry and that it was just another monster. Her hopes were confirmed when it was merely a double headed monster. It looked on at Walter and Eileen, probably not attacking due to the fact that it's creator was before it. Walter stood, pulled a pistol out of his coat pocket and aimed at the creature. Before the shot fired, the monster pointed at the gravestone behind Eileen and whispered: 'Mother'. Walter fired the shot, instantly shooting the monster through it's brain. Eileen gasped as Walter walked back towards her, a solemn expression suddenly on his face. "Did that thing just... say 'Mother'?" Her voice was hesitant as the tall man sat back down beside her. Without uttering a word, he nodded. Miss. Galvin exhaled into the cold night air and gently began rubbing Walter's shoulder. For some reason, he stiffened under her touch.

Slowly, Eileen removed her hand. There was obvious tension lingering in the air. Walter Sullivan exhaled, and turned himself to face the grave behind him. Eileen did so as well, and thought better than to ask him about his relation to the fellow Sullivan buried before them. Luckily, he spoke of the matter after a minute or two. "My mother. When she died... her spirit died in that room as well..." Walter's long fingers traced each letter of the deceased woman's name, tears touching the young man's eyes. "I'm going to meet her. That's... that's what I want most. To be with her..." Eileen felt sympathy for the blond, and as soon as he leaned his forehead against the grave and began crying, her arm was around his shoulder. "Walter... I'm so sorry. " Allowing himself a moment, the killer leaned into her touch as her hand cupped his cheek to turn him to face her. "I really am sorry... I'm just afraid. How is killing people going to unite you with your mother...?" There was no immediate answer from the man.

As though her words had struck a nerve, Walter rose to his feet, something akin to accusation resonating in his hazel eyes. Scrambling, the brunette knew she had asked the wrong question at the wrong time. "I've let my endeavors lead me off course..." He mumbled, more to himself than Eileen. Now standing, Eileen sighed. "Walter, wait..." She was cut off as she reached out for him once more. "Don't. Just wait here for him." The man closed his eyes, not allowing himself the vulnerability of looking into the eyes of the woman he loved. He'd already exposed too much. Worry spiked Eileen's nervous system as the Conjurer withdrew his pistol once again. Had she done something to condone death? "I won't hurt you... if you hadn't noticed already..." Anger was the next emotion to eat at Eileen. Not hurt her? Was he crazy? He'd nearly beaten her to death! She was about to jump to her defense until she realized he had begun walking towards the gate.

Cursing herself for being distracted, Eileen attempted to jog after him. Her leg, however, hindered her. Walter had run out of the gate and on his way. In her frustration, Miss. Galvin fell to her knees. This world made no sense... and neither did the man she just started harboring feelings for. Glancing back at the grave, Eileen stood back up with a new goal in mind. Since her coming out of this alive seemed slim to none... she decided her new goal changed from survival... to revival. If there was anything to do to make Walter happy and be with his mother... she would do it. Henry was going to be needed for this task however, so she too exited through the gate to find her partner in crime.

(Next Theme: Protection. Expect Major Fluff and Slight Violence. I also had Walter mention the fact about never hurting Eileen because if you notice... when Walter chases you in the game, he's always trying to hurt Henry. He never outright attacks Eileen. And even in the end of the game, he has to possess Eileen to have her walk to her death instead of brutally killing her himself. Just sayin'. :)


	4. Protection

30 Themes Challenge. I'm doing this challenge to the tune of EileenxWalter. Reviews would be adored.

Theme #4. Protection.

A feral scream echoed throughout the forest, freezing Eileen in her tracks. Henry and herself had separated accidentally... which was new considering Henry typically left her behind to keep her safe. This time around, he'd taken her with him. Yet his plan didn't work. A gum-head had chased Henry deeper into the forest, leaving the 23 year old to fend for herself. Worry made her dizzy upon hearing the scream. It could be Henry-! What would she do if he died? She'd be all alone... crippled and slow. There's no way she'd survive on her own. Her instincts led her towards the scream, though she had no idea where she was going. Leaves were crunching under the brunette's heels as she traversed deeper into forest. Considering she didn't know where she was going, Eileen hoped another scream would echo so she could have a slight clue as to where she was going. "Henry?" Miss. Galvin began calling out her partner's name. It probably wasn't the smartest plan, because making such loud noise would certainly draw attention to herself. "Henry, was that you?" Desperation tinged her voice as she clutched her weapon tighter in her hand.

Clumsiness hindered the woman from going any further when she tripped over a rock hidden under the leaves and fell face-first onto the forest floor. Her ankle, already twisted, felt as if it was broken now. A cry of pain escaped her lips, as did frustrated tears. This whole world made her angry, made her confused. Eileen's heart stopped in her chest when she heard 4 monkey-like screeches heading her way. Great... more gum-heads. Testing her limits, she attempted to stand back up. Eileen Galvin cried out in painful agony as she found she couldn't stand back up. There was no way she was going to win a fight sitting on her ass. The only chance she had of making it out alive was if Henry was heading this way and managed to defeat the four monsters. Closing her emerald eyes, Eileen welcomed the first few scratches and blows to her face from the monkey-like demons. They all clamored, attacking and punching her frail form. Pain was the first thing she felt when one of the four creatures grabbed at her scalp.

Right when the pulling started to become unbearable, she heard a gunshot echo throughout the forest. Hot blood splattered onto Eileen's dress as she looked up at one of the four gum-heads. It was shot through the chest: presumably through the heart, because the creature was dead on impact. Expecting to look up into the brown eyes of her partner, Eileen looked ahead. Instead of short brown hair and matching brown eyes, she was met with shoulder-length blond hair and hazel eyes. Walter Sullivan aimed his dual pistols for another two gum-heads. He took a shot, and killed both creatures with one shot. The last demon screeched in fear, running away from the scene of the crime. With a glare in the direction of his creation, Walter aimed both pistols for the retreating monster and shot. The gum-head died about 20 feet away, blood splattering on the leaves of the forest floor. The Mother Reborn began shaking, fear getting the best of her. Walter began walking towards her, pistols lowered to his sides. "Miss. Galvin..." His voice was tinged with remorse, his eyes scanning her wounds.

Still shaking, Eileen allowed tears to fall from her eyes. She attempted to speak to Walter, but her voice didn't come to her. Sheathing his weapons into his coat, Walter knelt before the young woman, bending to place one of his hands to the bleeding wound on her cheek. Audible gasps escaped her as Walter reached into his pocket. Her emerald eyes slipped closed again, expecting the killer to finish her off. She was surprised to feel something cold being rubbed into her wounds. Her eyes snapped back open to see The Conjurer rubbing some kind of ointment into her wounds. A sigh left her lips, because the medication also numbed the pain. "I won't hurt you..." The man's voice was a gentle whisper as he bent to rub more ointment into the scratches on her thighs. "Thank you," Eileen breathed, bracing her weight onto Walter by reaching one of her hands to clasp his strong shoulder. An unexpected savior, he surely was. But as of late, Eileen would take any savior she could get. A surprisingly honest smile touched Walter's lips as he healed the beautiful woman in front of him.

Once all her wounds were numbed, the brunette felt the blond lift her into his strong arms. "W-Wait!" Her voice was shaking, her limbs shaking as well. A low chuckle left the man's lips as he cradled her body against his. "Do not worry, Miss. Galvin... I'm going to get you out of here." Protesting whimpers left the shaken woman. How could she trust a serial killer? Then again... he had healed her wounds. And he had said he wouldn't hurt her... But what the hell! He had injured her! He was the reason she was in multiple casts already! Anger invaded her usually kind heart as she glared up at her savior. "And just what do you plan on doing with me?" Another amused chuckle came from Walter. "I plan on re-wrapping your broken ankle, and applying an even stronger ointment on it so you can be on your way. Or should I just leave you here to die?" He looked down at the woman in his arms, his lips curled in an amused grin. With a huff, Eileen blew her bangs out of her eyes. She said nothing as Walter navigated them further into the forest. There was a shack Eileen had never seen in the deepest part of the forest. Walter kicked the front door open, leading them both inside.

Inside the small wood cabin were only three things. There was a small wooden counter with what looked like surgical tools on it. A large cabinet off in the left corner, and a large candlestick to light the very small room. Panic began to heat Eileen's skin as her eyes looked over the surgical tools. Walter gently sat her down on the counter, next to the tools. Her heart began to pound in fear again as adrenaline made her shake once more. "Wh-What exactly are y-you?" Even her voice sounded pathetically terrified. The blond said nothing, moving towards the cabinet. He opened the cabinet, exposing a mess of medical wrappings, ointments and tools that were inside. Eileen's eyes widened slightly. The man removed what looked like a thick cloth, and a bottle full of liquid. He returned to her and got down on his knees. Without protest, she allowed Walter to unwrap her ankle. Conversationally, he began talking to her. "I went to college in Pleasant River. I was studying to become a medical surgeon. This will hurt..."

She braced herself as he none-so-gently popped her ankle back in place. She bit her lip as a scream was wretched from her. Tears began to spill once more as broken whimpers left her. As she looked down at him, he looked back up, eyes sad. He said nothing on the matter and began applying the liquid to the agitated skin around the 23 year olds ankle. "This ointment is a numbing treatment. It sinks into the skin's pores and alleviates the pain. It's a common concoction used on animals." His voice went on calmly as he began re-wrapping her ankle in the fresh gauze. "You won't be able to walk for a while... so if you want, I can walk you to whatever destination you wish to be." Once he finished, Walter rose to his feet, watching Eileen with a curious gaze. She gazed back at him, tears still flowing from her eyes. "I'd like to go back to the Orphanage." With a nod of his head, Walter lifted The Mother Reborn back into his arms.

As the two trudged back through the forest, Eileen found herself wrapping her arms around the killer's shoulders, leaning her face into his neck. As she inhaled, she was surprised to take in the man's scent. It wasn't as unpleasant as she was expecting. Eileen imaged the serial killer would smell of blood and sweat. Yet, instead of an unpleasant stench, she was greeted by the smell of fresh winter air and peppermint. Again, Miss. Galvin breathed him in, a pleased hum escaping her lips as she did so. Amused, and knowing just what she was doing, Walter commented on her actions. "You seem to find comfort in me. Such a curious reaction you have to a killer." Eileen didn't respond, unknowingly brushing her lips against his throat as she let out a soft sigh. A gasp left Walter's lips. All the brunette heard was the crunch of a stick, not to far from them, and then Eileen felt herself being pressed against a tree by Walter's warm body. The man's arms were pressing her into the bark of the tree, his body curling around hers in an over-protective manner. His body was rigid, muscles rippling beneath her palms.

"Wh-Wha-?" A large hand clasped over her lips, the killer looking to his left as he pressed against her even more. Walter could feel her heart racing against his chest as he pressed against her. Reaching into his pocket, the hazel eyed man removed his pistol, aiming it towards an unseen demon. Eileen turned to look towards the 'threat' as well. Her heart ceased it's infernal pounding as she gazed upon Henry Townshend. Her eyes widened as she saw Walter aim his pistol towards him. "No-!" Her cry was muffled against Walter's hand, her fists began pounding against his chest. In surprise, Sullivan dropped his pistol. He looked down at the green-eyed woman. "You wish to be with him? ...Even after all I do for you?" Jealousy was prevalent in his voice, his eyes containing the resentment for Henry as well. The 23 year old said nothing. A deadly silence hung in the air. "Eileen?" Henry was calling her name, walking around slowly. He was more than two yards away from the couple pressed against the tree.

His hand fell away from his captive's mouth and he sighed. "Go to him." With that said, Walter Sullivan picked up his gun and began walking away. Remorse filled Eileen's heart as she nodded towards him in her thanks, and then attempted to walk towards Henry. Walking proved to be more than difficult, so she called out to her partner. "Henry, please! I'm over here!" Relief flooded her veins as Henry heard her, turned to face her, and ran to her aid. "Eileen!" With a happy shout, the inhabitant of Room 302 lifted his neighbor into his arms. "Thank God you're all right!" Eileen squealed in relief and wrapped her arms around Henry tightly. "I was so worried about you." The two remained in their embrace. Henry Townshend smiled down at his partner, peppering kisses on her hair. This made the smaller woman feel slightly odd, yet she took it as him expressing his relief. "I'm fine, Henry." She assured him, resting her hand on his shoulder. "But we should get going." Henry gave her body a once over, and then noticed her ankle. "Is it still hurting you?" He asked, voice tinged with worry. She nodded a bit, face uncomfortable.

Henry bent over, offering a piggy back ride to his neighbor. With a giggle, she mounted his back. He pulled her legs around him and began heading out of the forest. Eileen sighed in contentment, resting her face into Henry's neck. A chill racked down her spine as her partner smelled of blood and sweat. Unsettling emotions curled in her stomach as thoughts of Walter invaded her. He smelled so lovely... and yet... her knight in shining armor smelt of bloodshed and battle. As the last two Sacrament's exited the woods, Walter watched, fists clenching. That damn Receiver of Wisdom was touching _his_ Eileen Galvin. Anger and jealously raged within Walter as he chuckled manically to himself. His next goal was to kill that wretched Henry Townshend... and make Miss. Galvin his own. The young woman felt eyes on her the whole walk out from the woods. No one got away with taking anything from Walter Sullivan...

(Next Theme: Changes. There are two sides to every coin. Walter Sullivan is no exception.)


	5. Changes

30 Themes Challenge. Reviews would be adored. (What view reviewers I do have give me the motivation to keep writing. :)

Theme #5. Changes. (**Mature Content Ahead... Foreplay, no sex.**)

There were many volatile changes in Walter Sullivan that weren't visible to the naked eye. Sure, there are two sides to every penny, but some people truly are multifaceted. Eileen Galvin was witness to these many changes in the serial killer. She had come to know him on a more personal level. After many chance meetings with the killer, he seemed to act differently when he was alone with just her, versus when he approached both Henry and herself. This was one of those moments where Eileen wondered if Walter could truly change for the better... perhaps regain what sanity he used to possess. The blond haired man's actions were so soft, so gentle. He pressed gentle kisses to her lips, his hands caressing her cheeks, and then moved to slowly brush through her hair. Soft sighs left Eileen as he continued, his soft kisses moving down her neck, lingering just long enough to make her moan in anticipation. Walter gently let his tongue brush her earlobe as an affectionate chuckle left his lips. "I love you so much, Eileen."

Walter took Eileen's much smaller hand into his and pressed it against his chest, right where his heart was. An enamored sigh left Eileen's lips as she smiled up at her lover. "My heart beats for you, Eileen. Nothing else. With you, I feel alive." The killer allowed himself the pleasure of pressing his hand against her heart. Both lovers leaned in for a kiss, keeping their hands pressed against the other's heart. Sighs left their lips as their tongues gently played, stroking one another sensually. Eileen took a moment to notice both of their states of undress. Walter's coat was off, hanging over the chair in front of her desk. His belt was unbuckled, his zipper unzipped. A blue collared shirt of the killer's was also tossed haphazardly onto her carpet. In wonder, the brunette allowed her fingertips to gently stroke down the man's chest. He was surprisingly well-muscled: his thick coat left a lot to the imagination. A small moan left Sullivan as the woman of his dreams touched him so chastely. While they maintained eye contact, it was like the touches were all the more potent.

Eileen took closely examined herself. She was left in her bra and panties, both of which were white. Ironic, she thought, for white symbolizes innocence. She had lost her innocence long ago when the world had proved to her just how cruel it could be. Bruises were evident across her body: the proof of the violent changes Walter could suddenly express. Large hands moved to gently massage her breast. As if moving for a hug, Eileen leaned her forehead against Walter's bare shoulder as she moaned quietly. He made her body hot, so excited with every little touch, every heated whisper. His groping made her sigh, feeling light headed. The delicious curls of arousal were beginning in her abdomen as Walter coupled his groping with heated, open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder. His skin was surprisingly soft as she held onto his shoulders, eyes drifting shut. Eileen felt the Conjurer unsnap her bra and he pulled away from her to gaze upon her half naked form.

As if the attraction were magnetic, the hazel eyed man sighed as he cupped her bare breasts, allowing his thumbs to flicker repetitively across her pert nipples. "Walter!" The beautiful woman moaned her lover's name, allowing her head to fall back as he fondled her. Pleasured moans followed each stroke across her pink nipples. He bent, allowing his mouth to capture one in his mouth. His tongue was hot and wet, circling her sensitive bud over and over again. More helpless moans escaped her as he pulled her closer to him, continuing his sweet torture on her nipples. Though the moment was sweet and pleasurable, Eileen felt apprehension bubble in her stomach. Things were growing so heated so fast... would Walter be able to stop if she asked him to? Would he rape her just to satisfy himself? Panic began taking place as Eileen inched away the the blond haired man a bit. As if sensing her dilemma, Sullivan gently cupped one of her cheeks. "Do you want me to stop... Miss Galvin?" His voice was soft, heavy with lust: Yet gentle with love and affection at the same time.

"I-I... I'm not sure, Walter." And she wasn't. She knew of the changes that could suddenly occur in the handsome man before her, and that scared her more than anything. Yet, as she met his loving hazel-eyed gaze, her doubts began to drift away. Walter seemed as enamored with her as she was with him. The brunette hesitantly placed her hand over his beating heart, just as she had earlier. "If I were to ask you to stop... do you think you could?" Eileen's eyes were shy, looking at his shoulder instead of looking him in the eye. With a sigh, Walter moved his fingers under his lover's chin, lifting her to gaze into his eyes. "Eileen... you should know... I would never do anything to hurt you." Irritation spiked the woman's nerves as her eyes narrowed at him. Emotions got the better of her as she let her mouth get the best of her. "Really? You would never hurt me? Just like you never beat me half to death? Just like you're not trying to kill Henry? Just like I'm not your 'Mother Reborn'?" Sarcasm tasted foreign in the typically kind woman's mouth as she spoke harshly. In a matter of minutes, Eileen Galvin had secured her bra back on and stood up, backing away from the bed.

Her beautiful emerald eyes burned with accusation and irritation. Walter sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stood up as well. At another point in time, Eileen would've considered the movement to be sexy. The killer reached for his shirt, pulling it back on and buttoning it up as he gazed back guiltily at the woman of his dreams. Her arms were crossed, eyes closely watching his movements. "I wish... I could explain all of this to you..." His hands now reached for his coat, beginning to button it up as well once it was pulled securely over him. Now fully clothed, Walter took two more steps towards Eileen, arms out in front of him. The woman surprisingly made no move to back away from his approach. "I wish I could tell you everything. I can't even save you from myself..." It appeared as though the weight of the world was literally on the tall man's shoulders, for he was a little more slumped than usual. Taking note of his change in body language, Eileen's eyes widened. Was another terrifying change about to occur? Fear had her paralyzed from backing away further, and even if she did, she'd hit the bedroom wall behind her.

"There are these... changes... that have completely affected me. When you're around... her voice is gone. The voice... is gone." Insanity seeped into Walter's tone, his hand rose to rest on Miss. Galvin's shoulder as he spoke, eyes expressing conviction and apology. A voice? _Her_ voice... his mother. So she was controlling him. Walter's hand drifted from the soft skin of Eileen's shoulder to her cheek. "I love..." Eileen inhaled sharply, heart pounding in her chest as he paused, not finishing his sentence. "The way I feel when I'm around you. Human. Sane. _Alive_." An unbidden tear fell from just one of the killer's eyes as he began backing away from his sacrifice. Once he reached her bedroom door, he met her eyes once more. Before he could speak, Eileen moved towards him. "Listen, Walter... It's best if I don't further involve myself with you." The shy male bent his head in shame, distracting himself from the woman's intense gaze. A small smile touched full feminine lips. The owner of said lips bent beneath Walter's bowed head, capturing his lips in a loving kiss. "So... come back to bed."

Recognition and happiness filled the ghostly killer as he raised his head, looking back into the emerald eyes he'd grown to love so much. A little over-excited, Walter lifted Eileen into his arms, hugging her and carrying her over to her bed. Upon being lifted, the brunette let out a high, surprised giggle, burying her face in her lovers neck. Without thinking, she spoke to him. "I love your smell. You smell so good." The woman gently nuzzled the blond's neck, taking in his wintry scent once more. And just when she thought Walter was going to kiss her, he smirked knowingly at her and rested his head against her pillow. With a sexual whine, Eileen wiggled in her lover's grasp, about to question why he wasn't ravaging her. "Eileen... I know you're not ready for me yet." The couple gazed into each other's eyes, silence over-taking their special moment. "So we'll wait... Until I can tell you everything. I don't want to risk hurting you." Another giddy giggle left Eileen as she got comfortable in Walter's hold. Both of them closed their eyes, tired from all their stress in the messed up world of Silent Hill.

Just before sleep overtook her, Eileen Galvin smiled, looking up as Walter's breathing evened out. He'd finally found rest. Despite knowing that he couldn't hear her, she whispered her gratitude to him. "Thank you, Walter... you really are a good man underneath it all." With a sigh, the 23 year old closed her eyes, settling into Walter's warm, inviting body. Had she kept her eyes open a little longer, she would've noticed the unreadable smile the splayed across Walter Sullivan's lips. It was just another night in Walter Sullivan's messed up world. The most messed up part being... he was going to have to kill his lover eventually. And when that happened he'd be with Mother... but as he laid in a bed that finally felt like home, he began to wonder... Was his place with Mother? Or was it with Miss. Galvin? Conflicting thoughts occurred in Walter's head as Mother whispered to him...

'What Mother wants... Mother gets...'

(Dun dun dun! Will Walter rebel against his 'Mother'? Oh plot twists, I love you so. Once again, my thanks goes out to Gunz Ablaze. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and positive criticism and commentary! Till next chapter... which is-!

Next Theme: Broken Mirror. As the glass around her shattered, so did her resolve.)


	6. Broken Mirror

30 Themes Challenge. Reviews would be adored. WARNING: This is a DARK chapter. If you're squeamish, do NOT read this.

Theme #6. Broken Mirror. (**Self-Mutilation and Suicide Attempt Ahead.**)

It was hopeless. There was nothing Eileen Galvin could do to save her life. In the end, Walter Sullivan would have his way, his Mother would be reborn through her, and her life as she knew it would be over. She'd read through the diaries Henry kept on his person. Though certain scriptures spoke of Walter's mother as 'God' others had referred to her as the Devil. Logically, Eileen figured no 'God' would want people to die in order to be resurrected. Therefore, this 'Mother' of Walter Sullivan's must be evil, if not the Devil himself. As she thought through her plan, Eileen stood in her bathroom, staring herself down in the mirror. She'd always been afraid of blood, terrified of the mess. The 23 year old had never been depressed enough to consider suicide... but her death would save the rest of humanity. Eileen knew how scary and demented the killer's world could be... so she figured if her death could save people from losing their innocence in the future, then her death would be well worth it.

Speak of the Devil... as Eileen continued to gaze back at herself, her image faded slowly. Even as she blinked, she realized the illusion was real. As the image of a petite brunette clouded and faded away, it was replaced with the daunting figure of Walter Sullivan. He was clearly taller than her by about a foot, his shoulder-length blond hair stained with blood. His eyes seemed pained as he stared back at her. His lips began moving, but no words were coming out. She could barely read a word he was saying, but she made out the words: stop and don't. With a glare back at the serial killer, she picked up the nightstick on her bathroom sink and aimed it for the mirror in front of her. "Nothing you could say will stop me! You're only thinking of your Devil of a Mother!" With one blunt strike, Eileen shattered her mirror entirely. As the glass shattered around her and Walter Sullivan's image faded away, The Mother Reborn dropped her nightstick and reached for the solitary razor blade resting on the sink.

With one swipe, Eileen split the skin of her forearm apart. The gash was large and already dripping massive amounts of blood. Miss. Galvin's eyes were widened, shock and horror gripping her. Perhaps ending her life by cutting herself to death wasn't the best idea. Her arms began shaking as her bathroom tile was coated in her own blood. Adrenaline was attacking her nervous system. With a shriek, she made a very similar vertical slash into her other forearm. With the force she'd used, the gash was just as deep as the one before. The razor blade clattered to the floor as Eileen began to shake violently. Her head was spinning, blood gushing from both of her arms. Falling to her knees, Eileen felt the world spin as she laid in a puddle of her own blood. If she was lucky, these horrible wounds would be the end of her. Her voice was gasping incoherently as endorphins numbed the pain of her bleeding wounds. Slowly, the shaking of her limbs ceased, as did her gasping breaths. 'Death... I accept you. Save me from this place...' Her world was still spinning. Laying on her side, Eileen curled into the puddle of her own blood. How gruesome. She could only pray that Henry wasn't the one to find her.

As if on cue, someone burst into her bathroom. Not bothering to lift her head and see who, Eileen willed death to take her faster. If she were to be saved, her whole plan would be in vain. She would be transfered to a mental hospital where committing suicide was near impossible. Weakly, Eileen reached for the razor blade she had used previously. Her limbs, however, weren't long enough to reach it: Nor did she have enough energy to sit up and inch herself over to it. Not like finishing the job mattered. As soon as Walter Sullivan entered Eileen Galvin's bathroom he was greeted with exactly what he thought was happening to her. She had tried to kill herself. He watched as she reached for the razor blade he was guessing she had used to cause the deep gashes in her forearms. Shock gripped the shell of a man as he looked at the grotesque scene. Nimbly, Walter stepped over Eileen and picked up the bloody razor blade from the stained floor. He tossed it into the sink, looking down at Eileen. Her eyes met his. He could see the coldness in them, could see how near death she was. There was no way in hell he was letting her die.

Walter bent and picked Eileen up into his arms. He was lucky in a sense that he was both a killer and an accomplished surgeon. Being a killer, blood never bothered him. And because he'd gone to college to become a surgeon, he might just be able to save Eileen Galvin's life. Walter kicked Eileen's bedroom door open and placed her on her bed. Because Walter had attempted to speak to Eileen in the mirror, he knew of her plot and came prepared for such an event to occur. In his coat pocket was a medical needle with stitching threaded into it. Walter's eyes widened as he closely examined Eileen's still-bleeding wounds. He was surprised as to how deep and gaping they were. She must've used a great deal of force. Walter almost gagged at the heavy scent of blood. He'd never had a problem like this before... but he figured it was different now because he himself hadn't done it. He was fixing someone else's assault on themselves. He began to wonder how the hell Eileen Galvin was still breathing as he began stitching her left forearm. Her emerald eyes were still open and she watched him stitch her wounds closed. She made no sound, gave no indication of pain or discomfort.

His heart nearly stopped as she spoke to him in a weak tone. "S-S...S-Stop..." The killer was glad she had no fight in her to stop him. "W-Want... T-T-To... Die..." One forearm was stitched closed. Walter then shifted Eileen's body so he could begin stitching her other arm. Once he set to work, he re-laced more stitching into his needle with his teeth. Once done, he set to work. As much as the blond wanted to respond to Miss. Galvin's plea for death, his voice was lost to him. Fear and adrenaline were the only things fueling him. Never before had Sullivan been so afraid to lose someone. The idea of a life without the only woman he'd ever loved was terrifying. Though he himself wasn't exactly alive... he didn't want Eileen to die like he had. To wander a ghastly world alone... to want to live, but to be unable to come back. The pain of loneliness could kill a person's sanity. "Wh-Why... He-Help... Me?" Walter shot a brief glare in the brunette's direction, and then turned back to his stitching. She sure was stubborn and insistent upon speaking even when the act alone could kill her. Her blood loss was heavy, she could die if he didn't stitch her back up fast enough. Once finished with his work, The Conjurer reached into his pocket for antiseptic to clean the dried blood from the woman's body.

As he set to work cleaning her freshly stitched arms, Eileen kept at it. "I'm... on-on-only a sac-sacrifice..." Walter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The damn woman sure had a mouth on her, even in death. Fed up, Walter spoke as he cleansed her. "Miss. Galvin. Cease your speaking. You could die. You shouldn't speak of things you know nothing about." Anger was seeping into his tone as he moved to clean her cheeks. "You have no idea how badly I want for you to live. You know nothing of my feelings for you. Mother... is the reason I almost killed you. Being a killer... isn't me." Figuring he'd said enough, Walter moved to dispose of what was left of the antiseptic and tossed the threading needle as well. With a sigh, and running a frustrated hand through his hair, Walter Sullivan fell to the floor by the couch. Eileen still watched him, surprising herself with how strong she was. How was she not passed out yet? Let alone dead? And what was the whole speech from this demented killer about? Then Eileen Galvin noticed the man was shaking... and crying softly into his blood-stained hands. Her eyes widened as she tried her hand at speaking once more. "Tears... why do you c-cry?"

There was no immediate answer. The killer merely lifted his hands away from his eyes and gazed back at her. Eileen felt her heart break for the man before her. His tears were not a show, nor were they a joke. "The fear... of losing someone... it's very gripping." The young woman sympathized. She knew well of almost losing someone. Though she'd never gone to the extremes this man had gone to save her. Eileen found her own eyes watering in both frustration and sadness. Frustration for failing at her attempt, and sadness for realizing that she truly had wanted to die. It wasn't just a task anymore. The loneliness had been eating away at her for years now. After her mother's passing she'd moved to South Ashfield Heights, and pretty much locked herself in her room ever since. The only time she was ready to leave was when a group of her old high school friends invited her out to a reunion-type party. And just when she was going to set foot back out into the real world, she'd set foot into a world of demons and death. The Mother Reborn didn't know when she'd started to cry, but next thing she knew, Walter Sullivan was sitting next to her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Do not be sad... Miss. Galvin." His voice. Eileen smiled wistfully as she sobbed. "D-Die... I want to... Di-Die..." She managed with a choke on her own tears. She had no strength left; metaphorically or physically. With a helpless sigh, the 23-year old succumbed to darkness. Left alone, Walter Sullivan watched the brunette next to him curiously. She had finally passed out from the stress and the blood loss. His job here was done. Still a little shaky, the killer rose to his feet. Walter exited Eileen's apartment and began heading for Room 302. Mother would call upon him soon. In his mind's eye, he would keep watch over Eileen Galvin. He wouldn't let her take her life... and if possible... he would save her from both himself and mother. Sure enough, the blond haired man felt the beginning of claws digging into his mind. He fell to his knees between Room 302 and 303. A scream left his throat as the thoughts overtook him. 'Save me... my son. Mother is God in the eyes of a child. Free me. Love me. And I'll love you.' Suddenly, the headaches stopped. A smile slowly spread across Walter's lips as he rose to his feet once more. His hazel eyes, once worried and sad, were now overtook with insanity and murder.

A maniacal chuckle escaped him as he walked to stand outside Room 302. Mother... Mother was in here. Mother was waiting to be released. Soon, the time would be upon him, and Mother would be free. Love would return to his empty life. 'Yes. There's just 3 more Sacraments. The Chaos. The Mother Reborn. And finally the Receiver of Wisdom. You, dear son, will not betray me again. Your love for the 20th Sacrament MUST be exterminated. If I see you loving anyone other than me again... I will NEVER love you!' As Walter listened to his Mother, he never once questioned her. He was now wrapped around her finger again. "Yes, Mother." With that said and done, Walter Sullivan headed for the Building World where he would find Richard Braintree and bring an end to his chaos. The 19th Sacrament. More crazed chuckles left his lips as he disappeared into his own portal of darkness. Death was on the horizon, love was out of sight. Such is the way of The Mother.

(Next Theme: A Confession. Walter finally tells Eileen everything... even at the cost of his own life.)


End file.
